yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 094
！ （後編） | romaji = Howaito Naitsu Doragon! Jūdai Vāsasu Asuka (Kōhen) | japanese translated = White Nights Dragon! Judai VS Asuka (Second Part) | episode number = 94 | japanese air date = July 19, 2006 | english air date = February 8, 2007 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = White Night Dragon | animation director = Tea Sun In }} Heart of Ice, Part 2, known as White Nights Dragon! Judai VS Asuka (Second Part) in the Japanese version is the ninety-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Alexis Rhodes Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden has 1300 Life Points remaining and controls one set card. Alexis has 3500 Life Points remaining and controls "White Night Queen" (2100/800) in Attack Position and "Snow Fairy" (1100/700) in Attack Position. She also has "White Night Fort" and one set card. Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Card Trooper" (400/400) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates the effect of "Card Trooper" to send the top three cards ("H - Heated Heart", "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird", and "Elemental Hero Necroshade") from his Deck to the Graveyard and increase the ATK of "Card Trooper" by 500 for each card sent this way ("Card Trooper": 400 → 1900/400). "Card Trooper" attacks and destroys "Snow Fairy" (Alexis 3500 → 2700). Jaden then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards (one of which is "O - Oversoul"). He then activates "O - Oversoul" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Sparkman" from his Graveyard (1600/1400) in Defense Position. Jaden then activates "Spark Blaster", equipping it to "Elemental Hero Sparkman". Now Jaden can change the battle position of any face-up monster on the field during his Main Phases. If this effect is used three times, "Spark Blaster" will be destroyed. Jaden uses the effect of "Spark Blaster" to switch "Card Trooper" to Defense Position. During Jaden's End Phase, the effect of "Card Trooper" expires ("Card Trooper": 1900 → 400/400). Turn 7: Alexis Alexis draws "White Veil". Alexis' hand contains "Stray Lambs" and "Cold Sleeper". She then activates her face-down "Call of the Haunted" to revive "Snow Fairy" (1100/700) in Attack Position. Alexis then activates the effect of "White Night Queen" to destroy Jaden's set "Negate Attack". "White Night Queen" attacks and destroys "Elemental Hero Sparkman". "Snow Fairy" attacks and destroys "Card Trooper". Since "Card Trooper" was destroyed and sent to Jaden's Graveyard, its last effect activates, allowing Jaden to draw one card. Turn 8: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Dandylion" (300/300) in Defense Position. Turn 9: Alexis Alexis' hand contains "Stray Lambs" and "Cold Sleeper". Alexis draws "White Night Dragon". Alexis then Normal Summons "Cold Sleeper" (1100/800) in Attack Position. "Cold Sleeper" attacks and destroys "Dandylion". Since "Dandylion" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, Special Summoning two "Fluff Tokens" (0/0 each) to Jaden's side of the field in Defense Position. "Snow Fairy" attacks and destroys a "Fluff Token". "White Night Queen" attacks and destroys the second "Fluff Token". Turn 10: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Neos". He then uses the effect of "Elemental Hero Necroshade" to Normal Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" without Tributing (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Neos" attacks and destroys "Snow Fairy" (Alexis 2700 → 1300). Since "Snow Fairy" was removed from the field, "Call of the Haunted" is destroyed too. Alexis then activates the effect of "Cold Sleeper", which will allow Alexis to Special Summon "Snow Fairy" from her Graveyard in Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase, however Alexis will not be allowed to change the battle position of "Snow Fairy" while it is face-up on the field and one of her Monster Card Zones will be rendered unusable. Jaden then activates "Quick Summon" to Normal Summon "Card Blocker" from his hand (400/400) in Defense Position. At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Cold Sleeper" revives "Snow Fairy" (1100/700) in Defense Position. Turn 11: Alexis Alexis draws. She then Tributes "Cold Sleeper" and "White Night Queen" in order to Tribute Summon "White Night Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. This card can negate and destroy any Spell/Trap that targets it. Also, if Jaden attacks a monster other than "White Night Dragon", Alexis can send one Spell or Trap Card she controls to the Graveyard to redirect the attack to "White Night Dragon". Alexis then activates "White Blizzard". Now if one of Alexis' monsters destroys one of Jaden's monsters by battle, Jaden will take 600 damage. Alexis then activates "White Veil" and equips it to "White Night Dragon". Now if "White Night Dragon" attacks, all of Jaden's Spell and Trap Cards will be destroyed and their effects will be negated. If "White Night Dragon" is destroyed, "White Veil" will inflict damage to Alexis equal to the ATK of "White Night Dragon". "White Night Dragon" attacks "Elemental Hero Neos", but Jaden uses the effect of "Card Blocker" to redirect the attack to "Card Blocker". "White Night Dragon" destroys "Card Blocker". The effect of "White Blizzard" activates (Jaden 1300 → 700). Alexis then Sets a card.Although not shown, the set card is "Stray Lambs" as Alexis' hand becomes empty after she sets the last card in her hand face-down. Turn 12: Jaden Jaden draws "Spell Striker". He then removes from play "Ojama Black" and "Swing of Memories" from his Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Spell Striker" (600/200) in Attack Position. Jaden then Normal Summons "Armor Breaker" (800/0) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Armor Breaker" to equip the latter to "Spell Striker". "Spell Striker" attacks directly via its own effect (Alexis 1300 → 700). Since "Spell Striker" inflicted Battle Damage, the effect of "Armor Breaker" activates, allowing Jaden to destroy "White Veil". Jaden then switches "Neos" to Defense Position. Turn 13: Alexis Alexis draws "Mystical Space Typhoon" and subsequently activates it to destroy "Armor Breaker". "White Night Dragon" attacks and destroys "Spell Striker". Due to the final effect of "Spell Striker", Jaden takes no Battle Damage from the attack. The effect of "White Blizzard" activates (Jaden 700 → 100). Turn 14: Jaden Jaden draws "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/500) in Attack Position. Jaden then Contact Fuses "Neos" with "Flare Scarab" in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Flare Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Flare Neos", it gains 400 ATK for each Spell and Trap Card on the field. There are currently three ("Flare Neos": 2500 → 3700/2000). "Flare Neos" attacks and destroys "White Night Dragon" (Alexis 700 → 0). Mistakes * In the dub, when Alexis destroys "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and "Card Trooper", Jaden states that it was the effect of "Sparkman" that let him draw a card, when it was actually that of "Card Trooper". * Also in the dub, Jaden says Flame Scarab when it is actually "Flare Scarab". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes